


From Now On

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Comfort, Cute, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Family, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Powerlessness, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Cas has lost his wings...
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I saw a picture on Pinterest and an idea for a story grew. This story is dedicated to @close-to-blasphemy from Tumblr where I found the picture.
> 
> It is a little bit sad but also cute and includes a happy end.  
> Enjoy while you read.

* * *

When Cas lost his wings and his power, he was lost.  
He now was an former angel in a vessel that before he claimed it was a human. But he wasn't a human now, he was a human angel in a human vessel.  
His best friend Sam and his 'nearly-son' Jack (because Jack had chosen Cas as his father) were there and let him stay in the family of which he was a part before he lost his wings. But this didn't change the fact that he still didn't felt complete. Something was missing. Sam and Jack tried their best but they couldn't really help him...

That's where Dean came in. Dean wasn't his best friend, he was so much more.  
Dean - the big brother, the loyal friend, the driving force of TFW (most of the time), the guy who saved many people. Dean, who also tried to never give up (which hadn't always worked).  
At first Cas couldn't understand it.

Dean made a deal to save his brother and went to hell for that. When Cas raised him from there he thought that Dean only went to hell because he was the big brother and wanted to protect his little brother Sam. Later he got it.  
Things like that, which seem rather cruel and reckless, were Dean's way to show them how much he loved them.

When Cas went down to save Dean he did it because he thought Dean deserved to be saved. Dean had suffered so much in his short life, lost important people. He was a broken man when he left earth and he got tortured in hell. He was also shown how to torture. But the one thing that impressed Cas the most was Dean's soul.  
Broken on earth, more broken in hell, drawn with scars but Dean's soul was the purest and kept shinning as the brightest of all.

Many angels died but Cas wanted Dean to be saved. He later got told that when he first laid a hand on Dean in hell, he was lost. These people were right.  
Cas and Dean build a bond, a more profound one and it developed even more with the time they shared on earth after that.  
There were so many times when they got angry and disappointed at each other. But they always came back. Because only in each others presence they felt safe, they felt home.

So when Cas lost his power and his wings it was Dean who saved him, like Cas did it so many years ago. Not in the same way like Cas but in a similar one.  
Everytime when Cas drifted off to day dreaming with dark clouds in his mind, when he got sad or anxious, Dean was there. A little touch, a hug, a smile, kind words. Dean held Cas above water when he forgot how to swim.

*********

Dean wasn't someone who said _'_ I love you' very often. To be honest he never said it. But Cas knew that with everything Dean did, he told it.

One day, when Cas and Dean were alone at the bunker, Cas was standing alone in the library, starring into nothing.  
Dean came in, saw it and rushed to him. He took him in a tight embrace, crossed his wrists behind Cas' upper back and spread the fingers of his hands. Then he lowerd his head onto Cas' chest, under his chin.

" _Cas..._ ", he said quietly. " _Many years ago you saved me and raised me from perdition. It took me a long time to understand why you did it and I feel like I can never thank you enough for it. I also never told you in words how much I like you. I always hope you understand it because of how I behave. I know that I'm an ass**** sometimes but I need you. You hear me?! I wish I could tell you how much. So-_ " He paused a little while.  
" _So, when you raised me, you also brought back my will to carry on. I know you can't see it but you can feel it right now. I just know it. My hands will be forever the wings which will hold you, safe and warm. In good and bad, in happy and sad times. From now on, Cas, I will always be by your side, you are not alone anymore. I will be there for you like you have been there for me!_ "  
Dean sobbed and began to cry.

Cas cried too. Silent tears ran down his face.  
He was so overwhelmed by Dean's statement that he couldn't answer. He couldn't even return the hug. Cas quietly decided to never leave Dean, the man who he loves the most above everything else, as long as he would live. Dean had always been his home and that wouldn't ever change.  
With Dean at his side he could feel complete again.

-The End-

* * *

Here is the link for the picture

<https://close-to-blasphemy.tumblr.com/post/46231515379>

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short story, I know, but please let me now if you liked it. :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
